Enemies (DN3D)
General Here is a listing of all the different types of enemies found in the game Duke Nukem 3D with their strengths, weaknesses and so forth. The different Threat Levels are defined as follows: *'Extreme' - It is strongly advised to avoid an enemy with this rating at all cost, even if you have high health and/or armor and/or a large arsenal. Close combat or mêlée attacks are considered suicide moves, and should NEVER be attempted. *'Very High' - Enemies with this rating should be taken care of with great care. Never let your guard down. Never get into close or mêlée combat. *'High' - Face with caution. If necessary, fight them at long-range using explosives. Close combat is possible, but take care when doing so. *'Significant' - These enemies can be dangerous if you're not paying attention. Always be on the lookout. Close and mêlée combat are possible, but are not necessary. *'Moderate' - These enemies are not too much of a threat. Be cautious, however, when fighting groups of these enemies. *'Low' - These enemies shouldn't be a worry, even if they come at you in numbers. Lighter weapons are capable of dispelling these enemies, so save your heavy weapon ammo for the bigger threats. *'Very Low' - An enemy with this rating should be considered pathetic and not even worth the time or effort. Only use mêlée attacks in close combat if you have precious little ammo. Common Enemies Sharks First Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, Toxic Dump *'Hit Points:' 35 *'Attack Damage:' Bite (9) *'Best Choice:' Pistol (5), Shotgun (1), Ripper (4), RPG (1), Devastator (2), Expander (3), Freezer (2) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (3), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (1), Trip Bomb (1) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Very Low These creatures are often found swimming about in large underwater areas; rarely are there fewer than two sharks in the same territory. They are easy to spot as their slightly sky blue-gray skin is quite distinct. They can be a significant threat if found in large numbers; if this happens, the player should seek out cover and stay away from areas that could likely get him surrounded, such as tight spaces like narrow caves. Surprisingly, they can be disposed of quite easily, and bear almost no significant threat when fought one-on-one. Protozoid Slimer First Encountered: N/A *'Hit Points:' ~6 *'Attack Damage:' Bite (~7 in ~0.5 seconds) *'Best Choice:' Mighty Boot (1), Pistol (1), Shotgun (1), Ripper (1), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (1), Expander (1), Devastator (2) *'Worst Choice:' Shrinker (1), Freezer (1), Trip Bomb (1) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Low The Slimer is one of the smallest enemies in the game, making them hard to hit with anything except explosives. They can also be one of the more difficult enemies to have control over, due to their often large numbers and the fact that they crawl out of their egg and straight into the heat of battle within seconds. The Slimer's only method of attack is to latch onto the player's face and bite. When it does so, it covers the screen, making it impossible to see anything else. If it manages to attack the player, the player should refrain from using explosives as doing so would only harm himself; even worse, they could end up killing themselves. The lighter weapons, such as the pistol, shotgun, ripper or preferably the Mighty Boot, are recommended. The player should stay away from, or at least be cautious of, areas that contain a significant number of Slimers, as they can easily overrun anyone not paying attention. The Slimer seems to be able to defy gravity, as it can leap from the ground to the ceiling and back. While on the ground or the ceiling, it shuffles along as normal. This leaping can be very disorienting to players and, as well as their being at home on land or in the water, is one the creature' most dangerous abilities. However, just like the sharks, the Slimers can be dealt with easily as they have a very low hit point level, crawl at a very slow speed, and pose no serious threat when in small numbers. Their skin (if it can be called that) is a green slimy color, and when moving about a visible very human-like brain can be seen inside it. Protozoid Slimers tend to be found in alien/mutated areas, and occasionally in air vents. Protozoid Slimer Egg First Encountered: N/A *'Hit Points:' 30 *'Attack Damage:' N/A *'Best Choice:' Mighty Boot (2), Pistol (3), Shotgun (1), Ripper (2), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (1), Expander (2), Devastator (2), Freezer (1), Trip Bomb (1) *'Worst Choice:' N/A *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Very Low It might look harmless at the first sight, but the Protozoid Slimer Egg actually hides a dangerous secret; inside it gestates a Protozoid Slimer, ready to hatch as the player approaches. As an Egg's only purpose is to spawn a Protozoid Slimer, it has no offensive or defensive capabilities. However, where Eggs lie, Octabrains tend to be close by. It is believed (but as yet unconfirmed by human science) that Protozoid Slimer Eggs are laid by Octabrains (and not a Queen as previously thought). While this belief could be regarded as gibberish, it is still a remarkably interesting theory, and is open to discussion and speculation. It is unlikely that this mystery will ever be solved, although it is true that Octabrains can most often be found close to a nest of Eggs. Any weapon can be used against the Eggs. Since they tend to be gathered in nests, explosive weapons would do more damage (particularly the Expander). Turrets First Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust *'Hit Points:' 30 *'Attack Damage:' Blaster (~13) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (1), Ripper (4), RPG (1) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (4), Pistol (6), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (Immune), Expander (3), Devastator (2), Trip Bomb (1), Freezer (2) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Significant Found mostly in isolated rooms or outdoor areas usually stationary a few meters above the player, can be hard to spot first as they aren't very visible until they attack the player. Should be considered a threat as they are small and hard to hit and so can take quite a beating. Fire two rapid shots with about a seconds pause in between with almost no accuracy falloff so a direct assault without any kind of cover is not recommended especially when there's more than two. Easy to spot if you're damaging it as it starts to spin around uncontrollably while making it easy to do damage. However, it should be noted that doing damage while its spinning seems to reduce the actual damage from your weapon. Explosive weapons is best recommended against distant targets, preferably the RPG. Assault Trooper First Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust *'Hit Points:' 30 *'Attack Damage:' Blaster (~13) *'Best Choice:' Pistol (5), Shotgun (1), Ripper (3), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (1), Expander (3), Devastator (2), Trip Bomb (1), Freezer (2) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (3) *'Drop:' Pistol Ammo (12) *'Threat Level:' Moderate to Low Assault Trooper, the lowest ranked grunt in the alien invasion is also one of the most used and reliable grunt of the entire alien race on Earth. His job is to stay at the front and do all the dirty work for his Lord. They were also the first alien which Duke Nukem fought in the invasion of L.A. For being the earliest enemy the player will face they are not to be underestimated at all. For starters they have the ability to use jetpacks if needed and hunt the player if he's in a place higher than the Trooper, this makes it quite difficult for the player to make an attempt and leave the battle area and flee or hide in a tall building and the like. Secondly, they are dangerous when attempting to engage in groups as they will try to flank you and even make it unable for you to withdraw to a safer area. One of their more unique "weapon" is the ability to play dead, lure the player and hit them when they least know it. This isn't always possible however, and the more skilled players can suspect when a Trooper is faking their "death". The Assault Trooper isn't a very agile or fast moving creature, their blaster fire can be dodged and they aren't very tough either. Five bullets from the pistol will take down one or one shotgun pellet is enough. Explosives preferably the RPG, pipe bombs even trip bombs is a wise choice for groups of Troopers as the splash radius will knock down anyone caught in it. Quite distinct with their visible brain and slightly green armor covering their entire trunk and average-sized height. Probably right-handed as they have their blaster pistol equipped in their right hand. Assault Captain First Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust *'Hit Points:' 50 *'Attack Damage:' Blaster (~13) *'Best Choice:' Pistol (9), Shotgun (1), Ripper (6), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (1), Expander (5), Devastator (4), Trip Bomb (1), Freezer (3) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (5) *'Drop:' Pistol Ammo (12) *'Threat Level:' Moderate The Captain looks and behaves almost exactly as his counterpart - the Assault Trooper. The first main difference is of course his higher ranking as a captain and thus has more control over certain group members. Secondly, he has the ability to teleport out of battle at any time and teleport back in at will, so the Captain can, if he so desire, stay away from battle for as long as needed. This will make the enemy confused and disoriented and such, an easy target. Thirdly, he has a minor health increase requiring a bit more firepower to take one down. Fourth and lastly, the slightly red armor. Not really any difference when taking them in combat between the Trooper except for their teleport-ability. The same type of weaponry is recommended and explosives for groups. Pig Cop First Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust *'Hit Points:' 100 *'Attack Damage:' Shotgun (~30 at close-medium range, ~50 at point-blank range) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (2), Ripper (10), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (1), Expander (8), Devastator (8), Trip Bomb (2), Freezer (5) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (9), Pistol (14) *'Drop:' Shotgun Ammo (1-4), Body Armor (50-75) *'Threat Level:' Significant to High The cause of the Pig Cops were the fact they were former LAPD human-beings that sometime during or after the invasion of L.A. got mutated by the aliens before Duke Nukem arrived to the area. The most terrifying aspect of the Pig is their expertly use of the shotgun, at close to medium ranges they are quite dangerous as they have almost perfect accuracy and very fast at reloading. Anything from close to point-blank range should be considered lethal as this is were the Pig is the most hostile than almost any other enemy in the list. Their health level is also significantly higher than both the Assault Trooper and Captain so anything weaker than a shotgun should be considered obsolete. It's quite easy to outsmart the Pig as they are one of the more slower creatures, anything from the shotgun to trip bombs is considered a great choice. They appear in a, mostly damaged, dark blue police uniform with a body armor across most of the upper body, with the acronym "L.A.R.D." on their chests and back, down to the groin. Resembling a wild boar, they have dark red eyes with large fangs and have a brown mohawk-like hair from the tip of the head down to the neck. Recon Patrol Vehicle (RPV) First Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, Red Light District *'Hit Points:' 150 *'Attack Damage:' Blaster (~13) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (2), Ripper (13), RPG (1) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (N/A), Pistol (19), Pipe Bomb (2), Shrinker (Immune), Expander (10), Devastator (8), Trip Bomb (N/A), Freezer (6) *'Drop:' Pig Cop *'Threat Level:' Moderate The RPV, usually piloted by Pig Cops, is one of the few flying enemies the player will face during the game. Although it's quite hard to get a clear shot at the RPV, when its not patrolling a sector, usually stops to face the player and fire off a barrage of blaster fire. When destroyed and on the brink of destruction the RPV activates an auto-eject procedure that helps the pilot not only survive the crash but also without a single scratch or injure, this can be devastating for players low on ammunition as the RPV requires an hefty amount of punish to take down. One should not be worried about the dual-chainguns on both sides of the RPV as they behave exactly the same as the Turrets and can easily be dodged from a distance. The player should also refrain from using the RPG when the RPV is patrolling as its both hard to hit it and would be a waste of ammunition, it should only be used when the RPV is about to engage the player. The RPV is a fairly small vehicle with both light and dark gray stripes across the body with small wings on both the nose, rear and also tail wings. On both the sides of the nose is the paint of a shark with L.A.R.D. written under the belly. Octabrain First Encountered: L.A. Meltdown, Red Light District *'Hit Points:' 175 *'Attack Damage:' Bite (11 in ~1 second), Mental Energy Orb (~45) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (3), Ripper (17), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (2), Shrinker (1), Expander (13), Devastator (2), Freezer (9) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (14), Pistol (25), Trip Bomb (3) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Significant to High The mastermind, the most intelligent creature of all the enemies in the game is the Octabrain. Seeing this floating mega-brain octopus is something different compared to all the other foes. For startes, you'll hardly spot him working alone, for the most part he's hanging around with his comrades and sometimes even seen guarding Protozoid Slimer Eggs. Otherwise you'll meet him underwater doing what pleases him the most, either keeping an eye on trapped female humans or unwanted guests entering his lair. His primary weapon is the form of a slow-moving Mental Energy Orb projectile emitting from the mouth of the Octabrain, getting hit by this unpleasant orb will cause major injuries and deadly for players with low health. Those large fangs isn't just for pretty sight either, getting caught in his grip and he'll chew through your ballsack up to the brain and spit out your intestines in the matter of seconds. For having a high health level he's incredibly vulnerable to explosives as he's completely bare with no visible armor. His huge brain also makes him a slow target, the orbs can easily be dodged from a distance and he'll most likely never get the chance of biting you before biting the dust himself. Also, while using the Ripper, and without letting go off the trigger, you can prevent the Octabrain from using his orb attack by concentrating all your firepower into him. The Octabrain appear as a floating, three-eyed, completely red, octopus-like creature with a huge brain conserving most of his bodyweight. He has large spikes on his upper head, also with dark-brown stripes on each side of it, with small teeths and two large fangs coming out from the side of his mouth. He also has two arms with a large spike on each of them. When he attacks the brain, together with the eyes, starts to glow while becoming completely visible. Assault Enforcer First Encountered: Lunar Apocalypse, Space Port *'Hit Points:' 100 *'Attack Damage:' Ripper Chaingun (5), Spit (25-50) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (2), Ripper (11), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (1), Shrinker (1), Expander (8), Devastator (6), Freezer (5) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (8), Pistol (13), Trip Bomb (2) *'Drop:' Ripper Chaingun Ammo (50), Ripper Chaingun (50) *'Threat Level:' High The Enforcer is one the main and major support trooper for the lunar distraction to get Duke Nukem off the surface of Earth. By the sound one could easily mix the Enforcer with one of the Troopers or Captains as they sound very similar both when roaming about or engaging the player in combat. Weapon wise the Enforcer have one Ripper Chaingun, similar to players' Ripper, equipped on his right arm used for close, medium to long ranges and does significantly high damage so one should be careful when taking on one or more in combat. His secondary weapon is his spit-attack used only in close combat, although quite hefty in damage it's not always practical to use in the heat of battle as it need a bit of time to charge up and is very easy for the combatant to dodge. Movement is the Enforcer's main ability. Its fast in movement and can jump a few feet up in the air so it's very possible for it to reach areas that otherwise would be impractical for other allies. The Enforcer doesn't really have any weakness as its quite good at everything. However, its about as strong as the Pig Cop so the same amount of ammunition required is pretty much same for both species. It appear in dark black type of armor covering most of the body except for arms and legs. Its head is quite narrow with small teeth, yellow eyes and a large round visible metallic ring inside its nose. Sentry Drone First Encountered: Lunar Apocalypse, Space Port *'Hit Points:' 150 *'Attack Damage:' Self-Destruct (30) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (2), Ripper (15) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (N/A), Pistol (21), RPG (1), Pipe Bomb (2), Shrinker (Immune), Expander (11), Devastator (6), Trip Bomb (2), Freezer (8) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' High Together with the Protozoid Slimer Egg this floating machinery, also called the Sentry Drone, is the only enemy in the game that doesn't have any kind of real defence weapon. Its main purpose is to hide in the dark shadows of an area and suicide right into the player when he least expect it. For being small it's also quite fast and can charge at an unsuspected foe while dodging slower projectiles, as RPG missiles and Devastator rockets, emitted from the player and is quite skilled at it. Quite dangerous in pairs but the real nightmare for the player, however, is when its hunting in groups especially in tight spaces. One could focus on one or two Drones while the other sneak up on the sides or rear without the player noticing, that's one of the Drones major threat and should always be thought of when approaching one. The Sentry Drone is quite tough and can withstand a serious punch. While two shotgun shells is enough one can not always hit it enough to destroy it, the same goes for the Ripper. The player should try and stay close, although not too close of course, when unloading ammunition into one while, if present, avoiding the comrades. As mentioned, the player should avoid using slow-moving projectiles like the RPG as the Drone is quite skilled at dodging and will not hesitate at seeing you wasting your ammunition. The Sentry Drone appear as a mini-ship camouflaged in silver-gray and green colors. It has two small well-lit red eyes with a curvy shaped body while looking very mechanical. Assault Commander First Encountered: N/A *'Hit Points:' 350 *'Attack Damage:' Rocket (35), Spin (~11 in ~1 second) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (4), Ripper (33), RPG (3), Shrinker (1), Expander (27), Devastator (26), Freezer (17) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (~30), Pistol (49), Pipe Bomb (3), Trip Bomb (5) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' High to Very High INSERT TEXT HERE. Protector Drone :Atomic Edition only First Encountered: The Birth, It's Impossible *'Hit Points:' 300 *'Attack Damage:' Claws (22 in ~1 second), Shrink Ray *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (4), Ripper (30), RPG (2), Devastator (20), Freezer (13) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (25), Pistol (40), Pipe Bomb (5), Shrinker (Immune), Expander (22), Trip Bomb (3) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Very High INSERT TEXT HERE. Pig Cop Tank :Atomic Edition only First Encountered: The Birth, Duke-Burger *'Hit Points:' 600+ *'Attack Damage:' Side Guns (5), Mortar (50), Self-Destruct (20) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (6), RPG (3) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (~42), Pistol (68), Ripper (49), Pipe Bomb (5), Shrinker (Immune), Expander (36), Devastator (28), Trip Bomb (7), Freezer (23) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:' Very High INSERT TEXT HERE. Battlelord Junior First Encountered: Lunar Apocalypse, Incubator '' *'Hit Points:' 1000 *'Attack Damage:' Chaingun (5-10), Mortar (50) *'Best Choice:' Shotgun (12), RPG (6), Shrinker (1), Devastator (54) *'Worst Choice:' Mighty Boot (79), Pistol (136), Ripper (96), Pipe Bomb (9), Expander (72), Trip Bomb (12), Freezer (45) *'Drop:' N/A *'Threat Level:''' Very High to Extreme INSERT TEXT HERE.